


She's With Me

by Carebeark5



Category: March family letters, joan of march
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg takes Joan along to run some errands and meet her Aunt March.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Meg smiled when she heard her phone buzz and noticed Joan's face on her cell. "Hey," she answered with a huge smile on her face. Ever since they had admitted their feelings for one another things had been good, really good.

"What are you up to today? Do you have class?" 

"No actually I have the day off." 

"Well what a coincidence because so do I. So do you wanna "hang"?" she joked. 

"Very funny. I actually have a bunch of errands that need to be done today, but you can tag a long if you want. It wont be all that much fun though."

"Oh I don't care, I just love spending time with you." 

"Alright well I need to go grocery shopping since no one else seems to notice that we have no food in this house. The cupboards are pretty much bare."   
Joan couldn't help but laugh as Meg rambled on. "Then I need to drop some packages off at the post office for Marmee and go visit Aunt March, since she claims I never come see her anymore." 

An hour later they were walking around the grocery store checking off the detailed list Meg had made which included the ingredients for their weeks worth of meals along with things each sister loved. "I think thats the last thing on your list." Joan said crossing off the last item as they headed to the checkout. Joan smiled as she caught Meg sneak in a chocolate bar from one of the racks. 

"Don't think I didn't see that. Don't you have any left from the sleepover?" Joan asked as the lady at the checkout began scanning in their items. 

"No." 

"Well are you at least gonna share with me?" 

"Fine but you are the only one I will share my chocolate stash with." Meg said with a serious look on her face before they both broke out in smiles.

After paying and stowing their purchases in the car they made a stop at the post office. "So when does your mom come home?" she asked as Meg put stamps on the box the girls had made up for Marmee.

"If we're lucky she'll be home for Christmas this year." 

"I hope she'll like me." Joan commented as they headed back to the car. 

"She'll love you." Meg said with a smile. "Alright last order of business, to Aunt March's house. But first we should probably drop off these groceries. "Does your Aunt know about us?" 

"No not yet and Im not too sure how she'll react. Aunt March is sort of old fashioned so there's no telling how this will go." 

"We don't have to say anything if your not ready."

"No I want to. Im not ashamed of us and I've never been happier, so I want the whole world to know." 

"Good," Joan replied as she leaned over and kissed her.


	2. But I love her

Chapter 2

After dropping off the groceries and getting her sisters to put them away they headed over to see Aunt March. "Oh Margaret, it's been forever since I've seen you. How are you my dear?" she said pulling Meg into a hug. 

"It really hasn't been that long Aunt March and I've been really busy with school lately." 

"As you should be my dear, as you should be. School is very important." she said ushering the two girls into the kitchen. " Your just in time to join me for lunch." 

"Oh it's ok we were going to get some food later." 

"Oh no I won't hear of it. I have plenty for you and your friend here." 

"Oh sorry Aunt March, this is my girlfriend Joan Brooke." 

"It's nice to meet you my dear. Are you an engineering student as well?" 

"Liberal Arts actually." 

The three of them sat at the table as Aunt March took out enough food to feed an army. "Help yourselves." 

Meg was surprised it seemed like her Aunt was taking it pretty well she hadn't made a rude comment and she and Joan seemed to be getting along just fine. She smiled as she watched the two of them interact, they were both laughing at something one of them had said. 

Once lunch was finished she and Joan offered to clean up. As soon as her Aunt left the room she leaned over and commented to Joan about how well things were going. "See it wasn't that bad, I told you it would all work out." Joan said taking her hand and leaning to kiss her just as they were interrupted.

"Margaret! I need to speak with you right now." Her Aunt said from behind them.

"I'll be right back." 

"Margaret March how dare you lie to me. Just what was going on there with your friend. Is this how young ladies today behave." 

"I didn't lie, I told you she was my girlfriend." 

"I though you meant a friend. This is inappropriate, just what would your mother say about this or your father; may he rest in peace." 

"Marmee already knows about it and she's happy for me. Happy that I found someone and I thought you would be too." 

"You can be happy with a man." 

"I love her and we are going to be together no matter what you say." Meg yelled. 

Joan could hear the two of them arguing and didn't want to interrupt but when she heard how upset Meg sounded she dropped the dish she was washing and entered the living room. "Meg are you ok?" she said coming up behind her girlfriend.

"Excuse me but we are having a private conversation here and no invited you in here. You are no longer welcome in my home." 

"Aunt March!" Meg yelled, she couldn't believe her Aunt was acting like this. She had expected her to be upset about it but not this. "We're leaving." 

"We aren't finished here."

"No, we definitely are. Until you can accept that Joan and I are together I wont be coming back." 

"Margaret March if you walk out that door you will no longer receive my help with your schooling."


End file.
